


you spin my head right round

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [24]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur's into Eames and he's mad about it, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Arthur should hate him.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: OTP Drabble Project [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	you spin my head right round

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> Shout-out to my sister, who's a lot more obsessed with Chris Nolan than I am, for answering my questions about canon when I couldn't remember. It's been years since I saw this movie.
> 
> Title is from "Right Round" by Flo Rida, and is meant to be at least a little funny.

Arthur should hate him. Arthur’s job is research: foreseeing every outcome. Somebody like Eames is a wildcard, introducing an element of chaos, and Arthur should protest. He  _ does  _ protest, but mostly it's to cover up how captivated he is by Eames' roguish grin. The man is every inch the artist, his talent so different than Ariadne’s meticulous labyrinths and Arthur’s pages of notes. Eames snatches up a flash of personality, and when you look again he's somebody else. It's intoxicating. Even if they make it out of this alive, Arthur's been tipped off his axis like Cobb's incessantly spinning top.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
